The Galactic Whirlpool
Introduction (blurb) Beyond the realm of the Federation, beyond the edge of the galaxy, a lost colony of humans in space drifts inexorably toward the galactic whirlpool. Kirk blazes new star trails to these strange people, isolated for centuries. Unless he can convince them that the ''Enterprise'' crew members are not "demons," they will be sucked into a churning one-way funnel of doom! Summary References Characters :Arex Na Eth • Katholin Arven • Pavel Chekov • Finagle • Frost • Marilyn Garcia • Hobie • Susan Kelly • James T. Kirk • Lasker • M'ress • MacMurray • Leonard McCoy • Munker • Murphy • Mante N'Komo • Micah Omara • Kevin Riley • Montgomery Scott • Specks • Spock • Ussef Stokely • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Alphonse • Baal • Beelzebub • • Julius Caesar • Tiberius Caesar • Caligula • Arthur C. Clarke • Claudius • Devil • Albert Einstein • Fred • God • Graves • • Koloth • La Forge • George La Forge • Lucifer • Nero • Isaac Newton • Noah • Christopher Pike • • Satan • Shiras • Solomon Short • Shadow • Signpost • T'Pshaw • Harry S. Truman Starships and vehicles :catapulter • • • - ( ) • landrover • Marco Polo • torchship • Wanderer • warp tug Locations :Hell Starbases and spacestations :Gagarin Station • L5 colony • Lost Cometary Colony • San Francisco Ship Yards Stellar :Capella • Ellison's Star • Fred • Hero's Star • Polo's Bolos • Shadow • Signpost • Sirius-B • Wolf 359 Planets, planetoids, and moons :Arthur • Donatu V • Earth • Guinevere • Jupiter • L5 Trojan • Lancelot • Luna • Mars • Mordred • Mussourgsky • Neptune • Noah • Orion • Pluto • Satlin • Titan • Uranus • Venus Planetary :Africa • Baba Yaga • California • Centauri colony • Gernsback Crater • Hawaii • Hollywood • Jovian Colonies • Lake Marathon • Lunar Station • New York • Old City • Roanoke Colony • Rome • Spiderport • Van Nuys • Virginia Species :Andorian • Capellan • Cro-magnon man • English • Human • Klingon • Neanderthal • Vulcan • Wanderers States and organizations :Boy Scouts of America • Japan • L5 Nations • MacMurray Empire • Martian Settlements • Solar Alliance • Soviet Union • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Ten Lost Tribes of Israel • Third World Alliance • Tri-Planetary Titan Development Corporation • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • Wolf Pack #11340 Other :air-bums • algae • baba yaga • balloon • basketball • Battle of Donatu V • bench • Capellan choir • Cherenkov radiation • chess • clover • demon • Dissemination of Human Knowledge Policy • DNA • drifter • Dungeon • fennel • fiesta • First Contact Mode • ghost • gremlin • hobo-jungle • The Hut of Baba Yaga • Justaman curve • Kirk evasion • Kirk's Law • The Last of the Claudians • MacMurray Encounter • The Moscow Solution • Murphy's Law • Nuts! • Oath of Service • Royal High Minister Plenipotentiary in Total Command of the Universe • Royal Merchant Marine Emperor of the Galaxy • Space War • staplegun • Star-Colonel • Starfleet Charter • Starfleet Code • Starfleet Code of Ethics • Starside Syndrome • three-dimensional chess • Tiberian reverse • Trojan position • witch • The Worry of the Headstrong Captain Animals :ant • baboon • bear • bee • chimpanzee • dog • dragonbird • elephant • Great Bird of the Galaxy • monkey • rat • spider • stingfish Clothing :jacket • kilt • robe • sandle • shorts • singlet • slipper • spacesuit • spectacles • tunic • vest Elements, compounds, and substances :adrenal-4 • antimatter • brass • coal • deo-five • glass • gold • hydrogen • krystallin-G • methane • mylar • natural gas • neoplast • nitrogen • oil • oxygen • plastic • plasti-flex • redwood Food and Drink :alcohol • basil • butter • cake • chicken • E-ration • egg • fruit • gingerbread • sage • salad • strawberry • tea • tomato Technology :communicator • holo-tape • hypospray • impulse drive • infrared goggles • laser • O-field • O-pack • paralyzer • phaser • ramjet • squirt • stungun • subspace radio • television • Transporter Coordinating Platform • tricorder Weapons :bolo • cannon • crossbow • dart gun • knife • machete Chronology ; 720 BCE : The Ten Lost Tribes of Israel are scattered across Asia by the Assyrians. (Referenced) ; 68 : The Julio-Claudian dynasty ends. (Referenced in Chapter 1) ; 1587 : Roanoke Colony goes missing. (Referenced) ; 1700s : The King of Hawaii was bargained with in a fashion that inspired James T. Kirk during the MacMurray Encounter. (Referenced) ; 1898 : Admiral gave his famous command, "You may fire when you are ready, ." (Referenced) ; 1944 : During the , when General was told of the Nazi demand to surrender, a frustrated McAuliffe responded "Nuts!" (Referenced) ; 1997 : Admiral George La Forge commisions the for Starfleet. (Referenced in Chapter 1) ; 2082 : The Wanderer was built in Earth's Trojan position. (Referenced) ; 2103 : Mars is settled by Earth colonists. Earth is divided between the L5 nations and the Third World nations. (Referenced) ; After the colonization of Mars : The Wanderer leaves Earth orbit and begins traveling back and fourth through the Sol system providing transport out to the Jovian Colonies. (Referenced) ; 2117 : The Marco Polo discovers Polo's Bolos. (Referenced) ; 2100s : The Lost Cometary Colony is never heard from again. (Referenced) ; 2161 : The New Federation Charter is signed by Spock's great-great-grandmother. (Referenced in The Elder and the Child) ; 2250 : Admiral La Forge recomends a young James T. Kirk to Starfleet Academy. (Referenced in Chapter 1) ; Prior to Stardate 4496.1 : The United Federation of Planets surrenders unconditionally on the planet Noah. James T. Kirk is pronounced Royal High Minister Plenipotentiary in Total Command of the Universe by Royal Merchant Marine Emperor of the Galaxy MacMurray in the MacMurray Encounter. (Referenced) ; After the MacMurray Encounter : Starfleet institutes the Dissemination of Human Knowledge Policy. (Referenced) ; 2267 : The travels to Mordred, Guinevere, Arthur, and the science station at Lancelot. (Referenced in Chapter 1) ; Stardate 4496.1 : The locates a missing Human ship, the Wanderer. (Chapter 1) ; Before Stardate 4523.3 : The saves the Wanderer from Polo's Bolos and departs for Deep Space Station K-7. (Final Chapter) Appendices * 's name is misquoted in this novel as 'Grisly', a mistake traced back to the cartoons. *This novel references that Spock's great-great-grandmother had signed the New Federation Charter. However, his great-grandfather has since been established as a signatory of that document. ( ) External Links * | prevpocket=The Case of the Colonist's Corpse| nextpocket=The Trouble with Tribbles| voyages1=TOS | adbefore1=The Case of the Colonist's Corpse | adafter1=The Trouble with Tribbles | }} Category:TOS novels